Lang Wiki
Această pagină se poate vedea mai bine în format MonoBook. Învățarea limbilor străine Learning Foreign Languages Apprendre des langues étrangères Fremdsprachenlernen Apprendimento delle lingue straniere 50px|right [https://sites.google.com/site/comansite/ Pagina principală a lui Nicolae Coman] 50px|right [http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utilizator:Nicolae_Coman Pagina lui Nicolae Coman de la Wikipedia română] Paginile acestei Wikia thumb|right|300px thumb|right|500px * Limba română * Limba engleză ** Curs de engleză ** Gramatica limbii engleze ** Proverbe engleze ** Illustrative dictionary ** English idioms * Limba franceză ** French Word of the Day * Limba germană ** Curs de germană ** Deutsch für Kinder ** Deutsche Grammatik ** Deutsch als Fremdsprache ** German Word of the Day ** Illustratives Wörterbuch ** German course * Limba italiană ** Curs de italiană ** Italian course ** Gramatica limbii italiene ** Dicționar român-italian ** Paronime italiene ** Dizionario illustrativo italiano‎‎ ** Dizionario dei falsi amici italiano-romeno ** Italian Word of the Day ** Verbul în limba italiană ** Numeralul italian ** Proverbe italiene ** Literatură în limba italiană *** Pinocchio *** La Divina Commedia *** Odissea di Omero ** Dizionario illustrativo italiano‎‎ ** Dizionario dei falsi amici italiano-romeno‎‎ * Limba spaniolă ** Verbe spaniole ** Spanish Word of the Day ** Proverbe spaniole ** Spanish course * Limba portugheză ** Portuguese Word of the Day ** Proverbe portugheze * Limba olandeză ** Dutch course * Limba suedeză ** Swedish course * Limba maghiară * Limba romani * Limba latină * Limba greacă ** Όρκος του Ιπποκράτη * Texte poliglote ** The Bible ** Alchimistul ** Codul lui Da Vinci ** Contele de Monte-Cristo ** Pinocchio ** Liste tematice de cuvinte ** Listă Swadesh poliglotă ** Les Fleurs du mal ** O călătorie spre centrul Pământului ** Străinul Alte pagini utile right|600px * Învăţare limbi străine ** DuoLingo.com ** SpeakLanguages.co.uk * Conjugări verbe ** Verbix.com * Dicţionare în mai multe limbi ** UltraLingua.com ** Dictionary.reverso.net ** Woxikon.com (şi sinonime, verbe) ** Dictionar.us ** Babylon.com ** MyMemory ** Lexipedia.com ** Glosbe - le dictionnaire multilingue en ligne ** OmegaWiki ** MyDictionary.net ** Bab.la ** Linguee.com ** Dictionary.Sensagent.com ** Caractere în diverse limbi: Currencies Czech Danish Dutch Esperanto Finnish French German Greek Hungarian Icelandic IPA English IPA Full Italian Maori Math Norwegian Polish Portuguese Romanian Russian Spanish Swedish Symbols Turkish Welsh * Undici siti per imparare le lingue via internet Ghiduri de conversaţie * Loecsen.com * Engoi.com * Site-uri Wikia ** WikiLang (LangWiki.info) (424 pag.) ** Learn_Any_Language Wiki (125 pag.) ** WikiWords (25 pag.) ** AncientLanguages.Wikia (21 pag.) ** Verbix.com * Site-uri proprii (de preluat informaţii) ** Enciclopedia lu' Coman (limbi străine) ** English4StudyProject * Alte site-uri ** LanguageGuide.org ** Pronunţie limbi străine ** Word of the Day (audio) (Arabic Chinese Dari Dutch English for Portuguese English for Spanish Esperanto French German Hebrew Hindi Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Korean Latin Norwegian Pashto Polish Portuguese Russian Spanish Swedish Turkish Urdu) ** 101Languages.net ** AboutWorldLanguages.com ** Omniglot.com ** MyLanguages.org ** InternetPolyglot.com ** How_to_Learn_any_Language.com ** MyEtymology.com ** AlphaDictionary.com ** Collins Dictionaries ** UniLang.org Forum * International Discussion, Free Translations Numeralul în diverse limbi Only Well ! Nur Gut ! Seulement Bien ! Solo Bien ! Soltando Bene ! Eggyetlen Jol ! Tylko Dobrze ! * How to Count in English * How to Count in French * How to Count in German * How to Count in Italian * How to Count in Spanish * How to Count in Portuguese (Portugal) * How to Count in Latin Portuguese (Brazil) * How to Count in Latin * How to Count in Esperanto * How to Count in Turkish * How to Count in Romani * How to Count in Kalderash Romani Citate motivaţionale Quot linguas calles, tot homines vales Latin: Quot linguas calles, tot homines vales. Italian: Quante lingue parli, tanti uomini vali. Spanish: Cuantas lenguas hables, tantos hombres vales. Portuguese: Quantas línguas fales, tantos homens vales. Croatian: Koliko jezika znaš, toliko ljudi vrijediš. Czech: Kolik jazyků umíš, tolikrát jsi člověkem. Serbian (Latin script): Koliko jezika znaš, toliko ljudi vrediš. Slovene: Kolikor jezikov znaš, toliko mož veljaš. Afrikaans: Soveel tale soos ek kan, soveel male is ek man. English: As many languages as you speak, so many individuals are you worth. German: Soviele Sprachen du kannst, so oft bist du Mensch Hungarian: Ahány nyelv, annyi ember. / Ahány nyelvet beszélsz, annyi embert érsz. Greek :Όσες γλώσσες ξέρεις,τόσο περισσότερο αξίζεις (Oses glosses xeris,toso perissotero axizis) Turkish: Bir dil bir insan , iki dil iki insan. "Learning a foreign language, and the culture that goes with it, is one of the most useful things we can do to broaden the empathy and imaginative sympathy and cultural outlook of children." - Michael Grove "Language has no independent existence apart from the people who us it. It is not an end in itself; it is a means to an end of understanding who you are and what society is like." - David Crystal The Benefit of Bilingual Brains Employees who speak more than one language don’t just communicate with more people — they function differently. (Clomedia.com) "The limits of my language means the limits of my world." - Ludwig Wittgenstein "A different language is a different vision of life.'' - Federico Fellini Categorie:Pagina principală